Otra Oportunidad
by SuiGol
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto es un chico solitario, odiado por todos los de su aldea por tener sellado dentro sí al demonio zorro de nueve colas. Cansado del maltrato decide irse de la aldea, en su camino conoce a alguien que lo invita al país del remolino...
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, que puedo decir, soy nueva en esta sección de Naruto y para cerrar con broche de oro mi ingreso decidí publicar un fic n.n (eso es lo más inteligente que se te pudo ocurrir ¬¬), cabe destacar que este es mi primer fic de Naruto y que aún soy una novata en esto de escribir y que me falta mucho por aprender. Espero que me puedan ayudar en eso mandando algún comentario con respecto a cómo puedo mejorar y también mostrarme mis faltas si no es mucha molestia.

Al fin podré cumplir uno de mis anhelados sueños, casarme con Narucofcof…quiero decir convertirme en una gran escritora, si eso nnU.

**Disclaimer**¿Esto es necesario o.o?, anyway, Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prólogo**

El cielo grisáceo se extendía por todo lo ancho del firmamento, el escenario perfecto para lo que planeaba hacer. Era irónico, el cielo parecía lamentar su partida, parecía ser el único al que le importaba realmente…parecía triste.

Miró por última vez aquel lugar que había sido su hogar, no, no se le podía llamar hogar a un lugar donde todos te despreciaban, te odiaban sin razón aparente, por el simple hecho de existir.

Lo contempló por largo rato, finalmente, decidió que era suficiente, se volteó dispuesto a irse, a empezar una nueva vida lejos, a encontrar un lugar en donde ya no tendría que seguir sufriendo, llorando en silencio cuando nadie lo veía, un lugar en donde pudiera encontrar la felicidad.

Caminó sumido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose constantemente si había hecho lo correcto, miró atrás nuevamente, deseando hallar algo, algo que le indicará que su lugar era ahí, pero nada, no encontraba nada, quizás a nadie le importaba, quizás estarían mejor sin su presencia, quizás…esto era lo mejor.

Lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, intentó no llorar, llorar es de débiles se reprendió mentalmente, y corrió, dejando todo atrás, el sufrimiento, el dolor, la soledad, corrió sin darse la vuelta en ningún momento, esperando no retractarse de su decisión.

Cuando ya no se podía ver rastro alguno de la aldea se detuvo, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire intentando normalizar su respiración, miró a su alrededor, todo era bosque y más bosques.

Era la primera vez que salía de la aldea, nunca antes había estado en el exterior, por un momento sintió miedo, tan solo era un niño, un niño de cinco años que estaba completamente solo. Quería regresar, olvidar todo el asunto y seguir con su rutinaria vida.

Una gota cayó, otra gota la siguió, así continuó hasta que una fuerte lluvia empezó a descender, empapando todo a su alrededor. Observó melancólicamente el cielo, recuerdos fugaces pasaron por sus ojos, todos eran de él siendo maltratado, mirado con odio, frialdad e indiferencia.

Cerró fuertemente los puños, sus ojos brillaron con determinación, algún día volvería, volvería y les enseñaría a todos quien era realmente.

Corrió bajo la lluvia, con su mochila al hombro, hacia su futuro, con la firme promesa de volver siendo alguien, alguien importante y respetado por todos, de ese modo les enseñaría quien era Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Varios días pasaron desde la marcha de Uzumaki Naruto, toda la aldea pronto se había enterado, a nadie le importaba realmente, total, el demonio se había ido y ya no tenían que seguir preocupándose.

Sin embargo, había alguien que si se lamentaba, hacía poco que conoció al chico, aun así, le había tomado un gran cariño, después de todo, ambos se asemejaban de muchas formas.

Recordaba claramente cuando se enteró:

_- Naruto apenas tiene cinco años, no sobrevivirá allá afuera –se notaba molesto y claramente preocupado– ¿cómo pudieron dejarlo irse?_

_- Cálmate Iruka._

_Iruka, recién nombrado chunin y actuar instructor en la academia ninja, estaba bastante preocupado por el paradero de Naruto, quien se había convertido en un amigo para él. A su lado estaba, Mizuki, otro chunin y maestro, amigo de Iruka. Atrás y en silencio, se encontraban los guardianes de las puertas de Konoha, después de anunciar la partida de Naruto al Hokage no habían dicho nada más._

_- Un equipo Ambu ya ha salido en su busca –el Hokage buscaba la manera de calmar al exaltado Iruka–._

De eso habían pasado ya varios días y todavía no había rastros de Naruto.

* * *

Llevaba varios días caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo, empezaba a cansarse, la comida que había traído rápidamente se le había acabado, dejándolo en una situación bastante precaria. Finalmente, su cuerpo ya no lo resistió más y cayó inconsciente.

Despertó desorientado, su vista se veía nublada, parpadeó un par de veces para aclararla, parecía encontrarse recostado sobre una cama, en una pequeña habitación con paredes de madera, el brillante sol colaba su luz entre una ventana algo vieja, supuso que se encontraba en una cabaña.

- Al fin despiertas chico –miró al lugar donde provenía la voz, topándose con un hombre de apariencia bastante joven, tenía el cabello corto, de un extraño color rojo y unos ojos negros que irradiaban tranquilidad. Su ropa era bastante común, una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón, aunque parecía algo gastada– ¿cómo te llamas chico?

- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto –respondió algo dudoso, el hombre sonrió–.

- Bien Naruto¿qué hace un chico de tu edad, solo en medio del bosque, no sabes que es peligroso?

- Yo me escapé de mi aldea –su rostro entristeció notablemente ante la sola mención de su aldea, recordando claramente los motivos de su huída–.

- Ya veo –repuso con calma, tenía intención de preguntarle mas, al ver su rostro, que lo decía todo, optó por guardar silencio– yo me llamó Matsuo, ven, debes tener hambre –Naruto lo miró desconcertado, se levantó y lo siguió en silencio.

En efecto, se encontraba dentro de una cabaña, al parecer algo vieja, las paredes parecían algo corroídas por el tiempo, una gruesa capa de polvo cubría todo. Llegaron a lo que parecía la cocina, al menos esa parte estaba limpia, o al menos aparentaba estar limpia.

- Haber que tengo –revisó en los estantes en busca de algo, Naruto se quedo en la entrada observando todo en completo silencio– parece que solo tengo ramen instantáneo –ante la sola mención del ramen los ojos de Naruto brillaron, Matsuo notó esto y rió divertido– parece que te gusta el ramen.

Tomó algunos platos de ramen instantáneo, hirvió un poco de agua y al instante ambos se encontraban sentados en la vieja mesa comiendo animadamente.

- Yo no vivo aquí si es lo que piensas –respondió a la muda pregunta de Naruto, quien examinaba minuciosamente todo con la mirada– soy solo un viajero que encontró por casualidad esta vieja cabaña abandonada mientras viajaba –una idea cruzó su mente– Naruto¿te gustaría venir conmigo? –Lo miró perplejo, sin saber que pensar– si no quieres, esta bien, deberás seguir tu camino solo y hambriento, desmayándote a cada instante y…

- Vale, ya entendí –le cortó, Matsuo sonrió–.

- _Es la viva imagen de su padre, aunque, tiene el carácter de su madre._

- Y¿a dónde iremos?

- Al país del remolino.

**Fin del Prólogo**

¿Quién es el misterioso hombre que ayudó a Naruto?¿acaso tiene alguna relación con los padres de Naruto?¿de dónde los conoce?¿qué clase de nombre es Matsuo?¿el rojo es el color natural de su cabello o solo es un tinte barato?¿se supone que esto es gracioso O.o?¿si Naruto no tuvo padres como consiguió dinero para comprar un apartamento, ropa y comida?¿algún día haré un fic decente?¿me callaré alguna vez?¿dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas o.o?¿esto le gustará a alguien?

Luego de pasar por la sección de preguntas ton…quiero decir preguntas súper importantes que ayudan al buen desarrollo y funcionamiento del fic nn (¬¬), solo me queda aclarar algo más, en cuanto a las parejas, tengo pensado que sea un SakuNaru, aunque no se noté mucho en un principio, espero que esto no les moleste n.n, las demás parejas se irán definiendo a medida que avance el fic.

Solo una cosa más, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o queja, espero que lo último no nñU, envíenla en un review.

Hasta la próxima.

Ja ne.


	2. El examen Chunin

Antes que nada, quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones que en el capitulo pasado se me olvidaron (y cómo no, si eran las tres de la mañana, no me pagan lo suficiente para estarme quitando mis valiosas horas de sueño ¬¬), pero a ti no te pagan o.o (no me lo recuerdes ToT), ejem…como seguía diciendo, quisiera hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto al fic.

Como sabrán, la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, era proveniente del país del remolino, sin embargo existe muy poca información relacionada con dicho país, al menos, yo he encontrado muy poca, incluso encontré que ese país ya no existe y que en su lugar hay otro, cuyo nombre no recuerdo…mi punto es, todo lo escrito y relacionado con el país del remolino que encuentren en este fic es totalmente inventado, si tienen alguna información de este país, les agradecería mucho si lo compartieran conmigo, para hacer la historia un poco más creíble, literalmente n.n

Sin más que decir pasemos al fic, muchas gracias por su colaboración…

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen…pues a mí, sí –una roca la golpea y cae al suelo–.

- No te robes mi historia ¬¬.

**Otra oportunidad**

**Capitulo I**: El examen chunin

Los últimos vestigios del amanecer desaparecieron en el horizonte, un nuevo día lleno de calma y tranquilidad se imponía con todo su esplendor en el país del remolino…

- UZUMAKI NARUTO –ahí acabó la calma–.

Un grito hizo eco en todo el bosque, los animales huyeron asustados de sus lechos buscando con desesperación un refugio ante la amenaza que se avecinaba.

Cerca de una cascada, cuyas aguas cristalinas caían sobre un pequeño lago, se encontraban dos chicos, parados uno frente al otro, sin moverse, cada uno con un kunai en la mano derecha, listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

Uno de ellos, de cabellos rubios y penetrantes ojos azules, que llevaba unos pantalones naranjas, una sudadera naranja y azul con el cuello de abrigo levantado y una espiral roja en la espalda, tenía un ligero y casi imperceptible temblor en el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora Naruto? –un dejo de diversión se colaba en su voz, el aludido lo miró con un brillo asesino danzando en sus azuladas pupilas–.

- NA-RU-TO.

Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, la tierra parecía temblar con cada paso que daba, los animales se quitaban del camino para darle espacio, las aves levantaban el vuelo en busca de refugio, los árboles se movían agitados provocando que sus hojas cayeran, todos parecían temerosos de lo que se aproximaba.

El temblor en su cuerpo era cada vez más notorio, sus piernas no le respondían, estaba inmovilizado…atrapado.

- Mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió jajaja…–el otro, de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos negros, desapareció en una nube de humo– suerte Naruto –se pudo escuchar a lo lejos–.

- Ese cobarde –masculló con enfado, al instante, sintió una presencia muy conocida a sus espaldas, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Con lentitud se fue volteando, todos sus temores se volvieron realidad al ver a la persona que estaba detrás mirándolo con los brazos cruzados–.

Frente a él se encontraba una chica, de cortos cabellos negros, que le llegaban un poco más debajo de los hombros, y ojos del mismo color, su rostro tenía dibujados algunos garabatos hechos con rotulador negro, se veía molesta, muy molesta.

- Buena broma Naruto-kun –el aludido tembló al escuchar su nombre–.

- Ho…hola Kaori-chan –tartamudeó nervioso y asustado, la aludida empezó a acercarse lentamente– bonito día no crees jejeje… –ante esta situación, su mente solo pudo pensar en una cosa– AUXILIO…

* * *

Más tarde en ese mismo día, los tres que antes habían estado cerca de la cascada, ahora se encontraban dentro de un restaurante, sentados en una pequeña mesa de cuatro personas esperando por sus órdenes.

Los tres tenían algo en común, todos llevaban una banda con el símbolo del remolino, una espiral, que los representaba como ninjas de ese país. Dos de ellos tenían la banda en la frente y la última la tenía sobre su cabello, esta miraba a ambos chicos, sentados frente a ella, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, su rostro ahora estaba completamente limpio.

Naruto, uno de los tres ninjas, estaba cubierto de vendas, rasguños y moretones por todo el cuerpo, el chico que estaba a su lado, el cual era un poco más alto que él, trataba inútilmente de no reírse ante su situación, mientras, este intentaba intimidarlo con una mirada asesina, la cual no daba mucho resultado.

Finalmente, la orden de comida de los tres llegó, el rostro de Naruto se ilumino, olvidando momentáneamente todo lo ocurrido esa mañana, al ver llegar su ramen, los demás platos eran de fideos fritos, para su compañero, y arroz con curry para Kaori, la chica. Los tres empezaron a comer, totalmente en silencio.

Después de un tiempo, y de que Naruto terminará su dinero al llegar a la décima porción de ramen, los tres salieron del restaurante, un poco más animados que en la mañana, en el camino los demás aldeanos les saludaban animadamente, siempre con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Naruto no podía estar más feliz, estaba en un lugar donde no era despreciado, al contrario, era muy querido y respetado por todos, además, tenía unos grandes amigos, los cuales eran como una familia para él, la familia que siempre quiso y nunca pudo tener, sin contar algunos problemas claro.

- Será mejor que arregles tu desastre Naruto-kun –advirtió fulminándolo con la mirada, este solo rió nervioso– quiero mi habitación limpia y ordenada, sin más garabatos por favor.

- Pero todo fue culpa de Shinn, él me dijo que lo hiciera –intentó defenderse, mirando al susodicho con enfado–.

- Si Shinn te manda a tirarte de un puente¿lo harías?

- No…

- Entonces, no hay excusas, arreglarás mi habitación. Yo que la acababa de redecorar y vienes tú a arruinarlo con tus tontos dibujos –se lamentaba dramáticamente–.

De la nada, apareció una nube de humo junto a ellos, cuando el humo se disipó pudieron ver a un hombre de gran altura, la edad había dejado algunas huellas en su rostro, su cabello era de un color rojizo, usaba un chaleco verde y toda la vestimenta que lo reconocía como un jounin, con su banda ninja en un brazo.

- Hola chicos¿cómo han estado? –Saludó alegremente, los demás le devolvieron el saludo de la misma manera– adivinen qué, les tengo una gran noticia.

- ¿De qué se trata Matsuo-sensei, iremos a otra misión?

- No exactamente Kaori.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Siempre tan impaciente Shinn, pues…hablé con el consejo y ellos están de acuerdo, ustedes tomarán los exámenes de ascenso a chunin de este año.

- Los exámenes…

- Chunin…

- Finalmente… –explotó totalmente emocionado– este será un gran paso para que el mundo conozca al mejor ninja de la historia, finalmente el mundo conocerá a Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo –sonrió con ensoñación, Matsuo lo miró con una sonrisa–.

- Si…finalmente el mundo conocerá al gran payaso que es Uzumaki Naruto.

- Así e…, qué quisiste decir con eso Shinn.

- Pues lo que oíste Naruto.

- Pagarás por eso –intentó atraparlo, pero Shinn era bastante rápido y con facilidad lo esquivó, así se mantuvieron por unos minutos, corriendo en círculos, jugando al gato y al ratón, finalmente la voz de Matsuo los detuvo–.

- Será mejor que guarden sus energías para mañana, será un largo viaje.

- ¿A dónde iremos Matsuo-sensei?

- A Konoha –Naruto palideció ante la sola mención de su aldea natal, no se sentía listo para volver, Matsuo pudo ver la indecisión en sus ojos– aunque claro, es decisión de ustedes si quieren ir o no.

- Claro que iremos, no pienso perderme la oportunidad de convertirme en un chunin.

- Somos un equipo Shinn, todos debemos estar de acuerdo.

- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Shinn, Matsuo-sensei –todos dirigieron la vista a Naruto, solo faltaba él.

- ¡Vamos a demostrarles quienes somos dattebayo! –exclamó con una gran sonrisa, recuperándose totalmente de la impresión que le había causado enterarse que volvería– _esta es la oportunidad que esperaba, es hora de enseñarles a los habitantes de Konoha quien es Uzumaki Naruto _–ya no había marcha atrás, estaba decidido, volvería a Konoha…volvería por otra oportunidad–.

- Entonces está decidido, iremos a Konoha para los exámenes chunin, ahora lo mejor es que alisten sus cosas y descansen para mañana.

Los tres jóvenes shinobis asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse.

- Espera Naruto.

El mencionado se detuvo, mirando a su sensei con ojos interrogantes.

- ¿En serio estas de acuerdo con esto? –Preguntó, dejando entrever su preocupación, Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

- No se preocupe Matsuo-sensei, este es mi momento dattebayo.

Matsuo observó sonriente como Naruto se alejaba, era increíble el crecimiento que había tenido, hace 8 años lo encontró como un niño indefenso y ahora era todo un ninja, un ninja dispuesto a todo para ganar el respeto y reconocimiento de las personas, pero sobre todo, un ninja con una voluntad infranqueable, que jamás se rinde ante los obstáculos que se le imponen.

Así había logrado ganarse el corazón de los aldeanos del país del remolino, no solo eso, también se había ganado unos muy buenos amigos, un hogar y sobre todo…una familia.

- _Ahora comienza tu reto más grande Naruto, enfrentarte a Konoha y demostrar que no eres aquel demonio que ellos tanto odian. _

**Fin del capitulo I**

Aquí acaba el capitulo I (de verás, fíjate que no me había dado cuenta ¬¬), ejem…, ya se que fue un capitulo muy corto y sin sentido, la verdad no salió como yo quería, entenderé si no les agrada u.u y quieren lanzarme tomatazos.

Ahora quisiera agradecer enormemente a aquellos que se tomaron las molestias de leer el fic y dejar reviews, en serio muchas gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, snif…T-T:

**Kikey**: Si, pobrecito de Naruto ToT, pero ya ves, aquí ya no esta tan solito n.n ¿De verás o.o?, no te lo recomiendo n-n, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este también te agrade, Ja ne.

**JAIMOL: **lamento mucho la tardanza u.u, además de que aquí no se revelo mucho sobre Matsuo y su relación con los padres de Naruto, pero ya verás que en el próximo si se hará n.n, gracias por tu comentario, espero que este también te guste, chaito.

**Sayui: **¿en verdad lo crees non?, tienes razón, lo más seguro es que sea teñido xD. Pues, gracias por tu sugerencia, primero me dedicaré a los personajes antes que en las parejas, y quien sabe, al final Naruto puede que se quede con…pues conmigo xD, pero eso ya lo veremos u.u, gracias por tu review n.n

**David: **¿En serio T-T?, no pensé que esto llegaría a gustarle a alguien, se nota que tengo baja la autoestima u.u…creo que iré por un chocolate, gracias por tu review n.n

**Alejandra1: **¿de veras de veritas, no me mienten mis ojitos xD?, gracias por tu review, espero que sigas pensando lo mismo del resto de la historia n.n

**Chibi-Hinata:** ting…ting…y tenemos a una ganadora, y te ganaste¿qué te ganaste o.o? (una cita con Naruto xD)¡no, Naruto es mío ¬¬! (o.o), cofcof…digo, ese no es el premio, tu premio es una caja de chocolates, espero que te guste el chocolate n.n, que será mandada por Naruto-kun(esperemos que llegue intacta xD), jijiji…gracias por tu review, espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado, ya pronto se verá la relación de Matsuo con los padres de Naruto y con respecto al SakuNaru, quien sabe n.n y a lo mejor no halla, bye bye…

**XguillermoX**: aquí tienes el siguiente capi, lamento mucho la tardanza uu, espero que te agrade y gracias por el review n.n

**hannita asakura**: si pobrecito T-T, no se lo merece, vamos a quemarlos a todos muajajaja (o.o) ,cofcof…quiero decir Naruto no merece que lo traten de esa manera u.u, espero que este capi también te agrade y gracias por el review n.n

**cheo: **aquí esta la continuación, disculpa la tardanza u.u, solo espero que te guste y gracias por el review n.n.

Solo un pequeño aviso, este será el único capitulo en donde responda reviews, soy pésima en eso T-T, nunca tengo que decir, se dieron cuenta que repetí algunas cosas en todos o.o, espero que esto no cause inconveniente en los lectores uu.

Ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, o si hay algo que no les gusta pueden decírmelo para cambiarlo, eso si, dentro de lo limite de lo posible claro, manden un review¿onegai o.o?

Esos es todo por ahora, ahora tengo cita con el psicólogo (¿no era psiquiatra xD?), nos vemos en la próxima, cuídense mucho.

Ja ne.

PD: se busca asesor de moda para que elija el vestuario de los personajes, yo lamentablemente tengo el peor sentido de la moda existente, un perro tiene más sentido que yo y eso es decir poco, no se le pagará nacofcof…quiero decir se le pagará una gran suma de dinero a los interesados (dinero imaginario ¬¬), ellos no tienen por qué saberlo n.nU


	3. Konoha

Antes que nada, mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, más de un mes u.u, últimamente he estado súper ocupada, además de que la inspiración se está negando en ayudarme T-T, en fin, lo importante es que por fin pude abrir un hueco en mi agenda para actualizar...

**Aclaraciones**:

–blah, blah, blah...– diálogos.

_–blah, blah, blah...–_pensamientos.

----------------------- cambios de escena o saltos en el tiempo.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de…–se ve a Kishimoto con una piedra en la mano, lista para ser lanzada– Masashi Kishimoto n-nU.

**Otra Oportunidad**

**Capitulo II**: Konoha

El país del remolino se encontraba ubicado en una pequeña isla, al sur del gran continente. Su clima era tropical, ni muy frío, ni muy caliente. La mayor parte de la isla estaba cubierta de una flora y una fauna envidiable, con gran variedad de especies, tan raras y exóticas, que solo podían encontrarse en la isla

En su centro se hallaba un volcán inactivo, que en su tiempo causó gran caos, una vez casi destruyó la isla, además…se encontraba rodeada de unos extraños remolinos, de ahí su nombre, solo un navegante experimentado era capaz de traspasarlos, lo que constituía su mejor defensa natural, solo aquellos que se habían criado en el país del remolino tenían el conocimiento y la experiencia requerida para atravesar estos peligrosos obstáculos.

De este modo se evitaban visitas no deseadas, antes de poder ingresar en la isla se debía tener una autorización previa del gobierno del país, constituido por el gran consejo de ancianos, una vez obtenido el permiso, el consejo enviaba a un voluntario para que se encargara de escoltarlos a la isla. Este era su medio de seguridad, hasta ahora se había mostrado muy eficaz y había evitado una gran cantidad de ataques enemigos.

Todo sea por un futuro próspero para el país, que se había convertido en un ávido comerciante y pescador, en todas partes, las personas se interesaban en iniciar un proceso de intercambio comercial, por su gran variedad de productos. Su economía marchaba sobre ruedas, hasta ahora, el país del remolino se había mantenido neutro en cuanto a su posición con respecto a los demás países, había sido el único que se negó a participar en la gran guerra ninja, sin embargo, no todo fue prosperidad para el país del remolino.

Hace ya 13 años, una gran e imponente ola chocó contra la isla, poco después, un peligroso maremoto la sacudió. Así como tenía sus ventajas, también tenía sus desventajas. Gracias a la colaboración mutua de sus habitantes, el país lentamente se fue recuperando, sin contar algunas perdidas que solo el tiempo podría curar. Ya poco faltaba para que el país del remolino volviera a lo que era antes, a su antiguo estado de supremacía comercial.

Desde su posición podía observar toda la isla, por eso se había convertido en su lugar predilecto desde hace algunos años, era un lugar apartado de la aldea, muy tranquilo y pacífico, el lugar idóneo para meditar sin ser perturbado, no era que le gustará pensar mucho, prefería hacer las cosas de manera espontánea, sin tener que cavilar mucho sobre el asunto, pero esta vez se trataba de algo especial, tal vez el día anterior se había mostrado entusiasmado por la idea, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se sentía del todo preparado.

Observó el azulado cielo, recostado sobre la grama, en lo alto de aquella colina, una de las más altas del país del remolino, la fresca brisa matutina hizo acto de presencia, revoloteando sus ya de por si alborotados cabellos rubios, dentro de poco tiempo volvería a su hogar, no, no se le podía llamar hogar a eso, su lugar estaba aquí, en el país del remolino, aquí era donde verdaderamente pertenecía.

Una figura conocida se interpuso en su campo de visión, tardó un poco en reconocer de quien se trataba.

- Es extraño verte por aquí a estas horas Naruto-kun, por lo general te encuentras entrenando con Shinn-kun cerca del lago –el aludido se sentó en silencio, observado el horizonte y más allá, todo con un gesto melancólico que no le pasó desapercibido–.

- Matsuo-sensei nos recomendó reposar, partiremos esta tarde –respondió ido–.

- Desde cuando te molestas en obedecer, siempre eres el primero en romper las reglas –preguntó sentándose a su lado, estaba preocupada, era extraño ver a su amigo comportarse de esa manera, por lo regular se mostraba muy animado y sonriente– algo te pasa, lo sé, estoy casi segura que tiene algo que ver con el viaje a Konoha.

- No¿cómo crees? –Sonrió al observarla– solo estaba pensado, es todo.

- ¡Uzumaki Naruto pensando!, se acabará el mundo –exclamó bromeando, Naruto rió al escucharla–.

- ¿Tan raro es?

- ¿Raro, te sientes bien?, no eres exactamente reconocido por pensar mucho, eres muy impulsivo, actúas sin pensar…

- De acuerdo, ya comprendí –la cortó, sabiendo muy bien a donde iba a parar todo–.

- Escucha Naruto-kun, sé que algo te preocupa, no voy a forzarte a que me lo cuentes, solo quiero que sepas que sin importar que pase, puedes contar conmigo –sonrió en un intento de infundirle confianza– bien, arriba los ánimos, vamos por algo de comer y después reunámonos con Matsuo-sensei y con Shinn-kun.

Ambos se levantaron, Naruto la observó, sabía muy bien que podía confiar en ella, sin embargo¿cómo reaccionaría si le contará toda la verdad, lo odiaría como el resto de las personas o sería como Matsuo-sensei y le brindaría todo su apoyo incondicional?

Por ahora no quería pensar en eso, le agradaba su vida como estaba y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo por nada del mundo, tal vez algún día, cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente preparado, les contaría, a ella y a Shinn, toda la verdad.

- Es cierto, vamos por un tazón de ramen y tú invitas, dattebayo.

- ¿Y por qué yo?, se supone que eres el hombre aquí, tú deberías invitar.

- Es que me gasté todo el dinero –la miró con dos grandes cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos–.

- Está bien –aceptó resignada, al menos ya había recuperado el ánimo– pero la próxima la pagas tú.

Naruto no la escuchaba, estaba dando saltos de alegría a su alrededor, hasta que su puño lo tranquilizó.

Horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban frente al portón del hogar del clan más importante de todo el país del remolino, su fundadora, la familia Uzumaki.

En el portón se podía apreciar un símbolo, una espiral, que representaba al remolino y que todo miembro de la familia portaba con orgullo, además de ser el símbolo representativo de los ninjas de ese país.

Se adentraron a paso firme, hace más de 6 años que se había convertido en su hogar, los primeros dos, antes de llegar al país del remolino, se la pasó viajando por las demás aldeas shinobi en compañía de Matsuo, aprendiendo sobre las diferentes culturas, en su camino había conocido a Shinn y a Kaori, que al igual que él, no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir, ante esto, Matsuo les invitó a venir con él al país del remolino. Ahora, los tres vivían juntos en la humilde morada de Matsuo, la gran mansión Uzumaki.

- ¿Qué hay chicos, dónde se habían metido?, ya casi es hora de partir, Matsuo-sensei nos espera dentro de una hora en el puerto norte –al entrar a su hogar se toparon con Shinn, que comía gustoso un pedazo de pastel, Naruto observó el pastel con detenimiento, le parecía extrañamente familiar–.

- Ese es mi pastel –gritó iracundo, lo señaló con un dedo, Shinn lo miró un momento, luego miró el pastel, acto seguido, se comió el pequeño pedazo que quedaba, todo bajo la atenta y molesta mirada de Naruto–.

- Querrás decir que era tu pastel –no supo cuando pasó, lo único que sabía era que se encontraba corriendo presuroso para escapar de un furioso Naruto–.

- Nadie se mete con la comida de Uzumaki Naruto.

Kaori miraba la escena sin saber que pensar, estos dos nunca cambiarían, así era mejor, prefería las cosas como estaban.

Finalmente, los tres se dirigían al puerto norte, donde Matsuo los esperaba para partir. Observaron la aldea por última vez, eran los únicos ninjas que irían a Konoha a tomar los exámenes Chunin, después de todo, era los únicos shinobis activos que tenía la aldea. Al llegar con Matsuo partieron de inmediato, en pocos días llegarían a Konoha a enfrentar lo que posiblemente sería su mayor reto, a partir de ahora todo cambiaría, para bien o para mal.

* * *

El viaje no duró tanto como esperaba, ahora se hallaban frente a las puertas de la aldea de la hoja, Naruto la observó con minucioso detenimiento, nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual que cuando se marchó.

Matsuo empezó a caminar, los demás le siguieron en silencio, los guardias no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa al verlos pasar, especialmente al ver a cierta persona. Naruto notó la penetrante mirada de los guardias sobre ellos y se incomodo un poco, los demás no parecían notarlo.

- No puede ser –dejo escapar con asombro uno de los guardias–.

- Avísale de inmediato al Hokage-sama –ordenó el otro guardia, con un gesto de asentimiento desapareció en una nube de humo–.

Los guardias no veían específicamente a Naruto, ni siquiera notaron que se trataba de él, lo que les sorprendió había sido el hecho de ver de nuevo a Matsuo y a los ninjas del remolino que lo acompañaban. Hace tanto tiempo que no veían a nadie portar esa banda que les chocó el hecho de verlos tan de repente.

- Bien chicos, los exámenes Chunin empezarán mañana, son libres de hacer lo que quieran hasta entonces, yo atenderé unos asuntos sin resolver en la oficina del Hokage-sama –sin esperar respuesta, desapareció en una nube de humo–.

Los tres siguieron su camino hacia un rumbo desconocido, siempre atentos a lo que había a su alrededor, los demás aldeanos los veían pasar sorprendidos. Naruto los miró a todos, que al observarlo se ponían a cuchichear con el que tenían al lado, posiblemente hablando sobre él.

Llegaron hasta el puesto de ramen de nombre Ichiraku, a petición de Naruto se quedaron a comer unos platos.

- ¡Delicioso!, como extrañaba el sabor de este ramen –exclamó con euforia una vez terminado de comer, Shinn y Kaori lo miraron extrañados–.

- Ósea que ya has estado aquí antes –afirmó Shinn, deduciendo el significado de aquella oración, Naruto asintió con una sonrisa–.

- ¿Recuerdan que les conté una vez que yo nací en Konoha?

- Eso creo, para serte sincero no lo recuerdo y la verdad no me interesa recordarlo.

- Tú siempre tan simpático Shinn.

Estaba tan ocupado discutiendo con Shinn que no se percató que alguien corría en dirección opuesta a él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ambos cayeron por la fuerza del impacto.

- Oye¿por qué no te fijas por donde vas? –Reclamó con gran molestia–.

- ¿Yo, por qué mejor no te fijas tú por donde vas? –Atacó igual de molesto, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, frente a frente–.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, que no sabes quién soy? –Se levantó, apuntándolo acusatoriamente con el dedo y lanzándole mil y un insultos–.

- Ya cállate –le golpeó la cabeza, dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo–.

- Honorable nieto¿se encuentra usted bien? –De la nada, un extraño sujeto de gafas oscuras apareció– ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?, has lastimado al honorable nieto del honorable tercer Hokage – Naruto levantó la vista para encararlo, aquel hombre se sorprendió al reconocer de quien se trataba–.

- Me importa un rábano quien sea, si se fijará por donde va nada de esto habría pasado.

- Tenemos tan poco tiempo aquí y ya empezaste a causar problemas –saltó Shinn– Disculpe su actitud, tal parece que alguien lo dejó caer cuando era niño y eso le ocasionó problemas de entendimiento, en otras palabras, le falta varios tornillos –con una inclinación se retiró, Kaori obligó a Naruto, que seguía enfurruñado por lo que pasó y discutía con Shinn, a seguirlos–.

- Lo mejor será olvidar este incidente y seguir con el entrenamiento –al mirar por todas partes se percató de que su alumno había desaparecido misteriosamente– no de nuevo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de quien era?, era nada más ni nada menos que el nieto del tercer Hokage, debiste haber tenido más respecto hacia su persona –Le recriminó Kaori después de un rato de caminar–.

- Él empezó.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño.

- Ya suéltame –escucharon a una voz familiar gritar, parecía estar en aprietos–.

Alarmados, los tres corrieron hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, tal y como lo pensaron, la persona que gritó hace un momento había sido el niño con que el que tropezó Naruto momentos antes, un chico alto y con un extraño maquillaje morado en el rostro lo sujetaba, a su lado una chica de cabellos rubios, que portaba una especie de abanico en la espalda, los miraba divertida, ambos portaban la banda ninja de la arena.

- ¿No lo escucharon?, les dijo que lo soltarán –saltó inmediatamente Naruto, olvidando la bronca que había tenido antes, cuando alguien estaba en problemas hacía lo imposible por ayudarlo y en este caso, parecían querer abusar del pequeño–.

- ¿O sino qué? –Lo retó, los tres lo miraron con molestia–.

- Metete con alguien de tu tamaño –esta vez fue Shinn quien habló, se acercó corriendo, él lo miraba con una sonrisa, de pronto, algo le golpeó la mano obligándolo a soltar al pequeño, la sorpresa lo desconcertó, haciendo que recibiera el golpe de lleno en la cara, sin darle tiempo para defenderse–.

Cayó al suelo, un hilillo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, se levantó furioso, limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su túnica, nadie lo tocaba sin recibir lo suyo.

- Ya basta –esa voz, tan familiar para él lo detuvo en seco, observó por lo alto de los árboles, tal y como lo pensó, ahí se encontraba–.

- Se salvaron –fue lo último que pronunció antes de desaparecer junto a su compañera en una nube de humo–.

Kaori se arrodilló frente al niño para comprobar su estado, Shinn se puso serio de repente, observando el lugar donde antes estuvo la persona que detuvo a su agresor, unos segundos más tarde, miró hacia otro sitio.

- Si, huyan como los cobardes que son –exclamó Naruto con el puño alzado– si yo hubiera peleado…

- Yo solo podía encargarme de ellos, no necesitaba que intervinieras –el diálogo de Shinn interrumpió su monologo, miró en todas direcciones buscando a su interlocutor, estaba casi seguro que no se dirigía a él, pues no lo estaba mirando, conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que siempre que hablaba con alguien lo miraba–.

Un chico saltó frente a ellos, tenía el cabello negro, portaba un pantalón corto y una camisa azul, con una especie de abanico blanco y rojo dibujado en la espada, en su frente se podía apreciar la banda ninja de la hoja. Dirigió su vista únicamente hacia Shinn, ignorando completamente la presencia de los otros tres.

- Ahí estas, Sasuke-kun –a su lado llegó una chica de pelo rosa y ojos color esmeralda, algo jadeante por el hecho de haber estado corriendo– te he estado buscando por todas partes, Kakashi-sensei nos espera para decirnos algo importante –le comunicó cuando pudo recuperar el aliento–.

- Tú¿cómo te llamas? –Se dirigió a Shinn–.

- Shinn –respondió secamente, la chica de pelo rosa observaba la escena confundida, al igual que los demás– ¿y tú?

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, vamos Sakura, ya es tarde –sin decir más se marchó, acompañado de la chica de nombre Sakura–.

- Uchiha –murmuró al verlo alejarse–¿planean quedarse? –empezó a caminar, tomando la dirección opuesta al de Uchiha, Naruto lo siguió molesto por haberle quitado el protagonismo y Kaori se les unió una vez se hubo cerciorado de que el pequeño niño se encontraba bien–.

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, en el centro de la aldea, más específicamente, en la torre del Hokage, se encontraba Matsuo, hablando con el Hokage.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

- Puedes quedarte si gustas, este lugar siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas para ti y tus aprendices.

- Con todo respeto Hokage-sama, no creo que eso sea lo indicado, de cualquier forma, ellos tienen la última palabra.

- He escuchado mucho de sus logros, sería una gran lástima perder a tan valiosos ninjas, sobretodo a Naruto, veo que ha crecido bien bajo tus cuidados.

- Eso creo, si ninguno esta de acuerdo en quedarse, nos marcharemos al terminar los exámenes.

- Comprendo.

* * *

En algún lugar de la hoja...

– No hay duda, son ellos.

– Finalmente, Matsuo Uzumaki y su sobrino, nuestros pases al país del remolino.

**Fin del capitulo II**

Este capi fue principalmente de transición, un cambio de escenario del remolino a la hoja y si, ya se, el capitulo estuvo horrible, todo por culpa de la inspiración, que ahora esta de huelga y se niega a ayudarme u-u, tenía un montón de ideas para este capi, pero cuando me senté a escribir puf…todo desapareció como por arte divino, así que no salió exactamente como yo quería, esta súper lejos de eso T-T…

No los culparé si no les agrada, a mi no me gustó, para ser sinceros, no me gusta casi nada de lo que hago así que no sería gran novedad n-nU.

Casi lo olvido, unas cuantas aclaraciones: primero, como Naruto se crió fuera de la aldea es normal que Konohamaru no lo conozca y como no lo conoció todavía sigue con la loca idea de derrotar a su abuelo y ser el quinto Hokage, segundo, el tercer miembro del equipo 7, no será Sai, eso es seguro u-u, tercero, como pudieron observar, la familia Uzumaki fue el fundador de la aldea del remolino, en los próximos capítulos se irá aclarando todo eso y más n-n, cuarto, no recuerdo muy bien como hablaba Ebizu xD. No creo que halla hecho gran diferencia, pero…por si las moscas xD

Ahora paso a los agradecimientos n-n, sé que dije que no los contestaría por aquí, pero que bah…xD, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se molestaron en leer el fic, principalmente a los que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar un review, se les agradece un montón:

**JAIMOL**: holas n.n, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te guste, aunque a mi no T-T, anyway, al fin regresaron a Konoha y tal parece que la mayoría aun lo recuerda, lamento mucho la tardanza u.u, cuidate mucho, bye bye...

**Frentu-chan**: muchas gracias por tu review y tambien por ofrecerte a ser la asesora de moda, recibiras tu pago pronto, Naruto se encargará de llevartelo, solo esperemos que llegue xD, en fin, lamento si no apareció pero termine el capi muy entrada la madrugada u.u, ahora debo subirlo pronto ya que estoy en una compu ajena, he tenido problemas con el inter ToT. Anyway, espero que puedas seguir ayudándome con lo de la moda xD, cuidate mucho, bye bye...

**Crina:** muchas gracias por tu review, de verás piensas eso??, lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que te guste este capi, cuidate mucho, bye bye...

**x.Ishrra.x**: muchas gracias por el review, no te preocupes, en Konoha todos empezaráan a adorar a Naruto o sino yo misma me encargaré de que sufran (o.o), xD...ya en serio, no la pasará tan mal n.n, espero que te agrade el capi, cuidate mucho, bye bye...

**El angel de la oscuridad**: muchas gracias por tu review, en serio??, yo crei que seria aburrido u.u, lamento mucho la tardanza, aqui tienes el siguiente capi, espero que te agrade, cuidate mucho, bye bye...

**Mireya Humbolt**: muchas gracias por tu review (se está volviendo repetitivo xD), en verdad piensas eso??, muchas gracias, ps...la verdad aun no me decido con quien se quedará, eso ya se verá después xD, espero que te agrade el capi, cuidate mucho, bye, bye...

**Temari-Onee-XD**: muchas gracias por tu review, este capi es un poco más largo al menos, eso creo xD, aunque no hay tanto Naruto Uzumaki xD, espero que te agrade el capi, aunque, como dije antes, a mi no u.u, cuidate mucho, bye bye...

**Rromy**: holas n.n, sorry por esta tardanza u.u, espero que te agrade el capi, cuidate mucho, bye bye...

**ayame-gri**: holas n.n, muchas gracias por tu review, lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza y el no haber podido actualizar antes del 28, pero tuve algunos problemas con la inter u.u, se supone que lo subiría el domingo pasado pero...T-T, espero que te agrade el capi, cuidate mucho, bye, bye...(pero que repetitiva xD)

De nuevo, una gran disculpa por esta tardanza, por ahora no puedo prometer nada, ya veré cuando saco un poco de tiempo u.u

Ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, o si hay algo que no les gusta pueden decírmelo para cambiarlo, eso si, dentro de lo limite de lo posible claro, manden un review¿onegai o.o?

Esos es todo por ahora, nos veremos en la próxima n.n, cuídense mucho.

Ja ne.

PD: en un principio pensaba en un NaruSaku, pero ahora ya no estoy segura u.u, por eso necesito que me ayuden con algunas sugerencias, con quién preferieren que se quede Naruto, una lista de posibles opciones:

Sakura

Hinata

TenTen

Ino

Oc (Kaori)

También pueden sugerir alguno, bueno eso es todo, por ahora no me concentraré en las parejas, me enfocaré en el desarrolllo de los personajes, así que no esperen mucho romance por ahora u.u, además de que no se me da bien T-T...


End file.
